


Maybe This Time I Can Fix My Mistakes.

by ambie720



Series: Coming Clean [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal day. Dave was just going to his next class, taking care to walk past Kurt's old locker. He supposed that made  no sense, and he was basically just torturing himself. Kurt was gone. Dave was the REASON Kurt was gone.... and doesn't that just SUCK.  As he turns the corner, Dave falters, because it seems today is not normal at all. Not even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time I Can Fix My Mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was experimenting with different writing styles... and I came out with this! All mistakes by me. :) Unbeated and imported over from my livejournal account.

 

There are always whispers. Glimmers of a conversation, gossip and jokes. High school is made up of whispers. But sometimes whispers can be as loud as screams. Dave knows. He's seen it happen. His life could be ruined by them. He'd do anything to keep the whisper from being about him. So he bullies. He stays on top any way he knows how.

It was supposed to be a normal day. Dave was just going to his next class, taking care to walk past Kurt's old locker. He supposed that made no sense, and he was basically just torturing himself. Kurt was gone. Dave was the REASON Kurt was gone.... and doesn't that just _suck_. As he turns the corner, Dave falters, because it seems today is not normal at all. Not even close.

Kurt was BACK. How? Why? Dave couldn't move. He was paralyzed 15 feet away from the boy he'd been dying to see for months. Just standing there like no time had passed, speaking with someone on the phone and throwing things in the locker. HIS locker. And he looked... Happy. Healthy. (Gorgeous.) Dave didn't know what to do. He feels his body shaking, and his hands curling into fists to keep from whimpering something and Kurt hearing him. He was so entranced, he didn't notice Azimio coming up behind him.

"See the fag is back" Dave jumps, and turns around. Azimio is frowning at him. Dammit. Why does he always show up out of nowhere? He has to have some kind of radar. (Seriously, how the hell does he do that?)

He smirks. "Yeah, he is. Didn't think he'd be coming back. I was trying to make sure of it."

Azimio snickers. "Well. Why don't we give him a welcome back gift from Me, Myself, and the Fury??"

Dave's eyes widen.(Think, Dave, Think! You have to get out of this. Don't hurt him anymore.) "Uh... yeah, man, I dunno. Figgins and Sylvester have been on my ass since Hummel left. Maybe we should just steer clear of him for a while. Now that he's back, Everyone is going to be watching me."

"What and let the homo get the best of us? Naw, dude, I got this. Perfect plan. Come on" Azimio nudges his shoulder and turns to walk into the classroom. Dave follows, slowly, and bites his lip. This is not going to be good.

 

Azimio's "Master Plan" was cornering Kurt with slushies and a locker slam. He didn't want to join in, but he had no choice.

"Hey there Lady. Welcome back! We missed our favorite target, didn't we, Karofsky?  
Dave just nods. He doesn't want to _do_ this. Theres gotta be someway he can get out of this. He glances around.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Really, boys? Slushies? You guys are getting so set in your ways, no surprise or intruige anymore. I'm _so_ disappointed."

"Watch your mouth, Hummel. Or maybe I'll vary up my routine a little bit." Azimio fumes, and shoves Kurt harder into the locker. He dumps the slushie on Kurt and walks away, completely forgetting Dave in his anger.

Kurt glares at Dave, and he flinches. "Well? No comeback, hamhock?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, Hummel." Dave begins to walk away, until Kurt drawls:

"Yeah, well lets hope it stays that way, because we both know who has the power here."

Dave doesn't even know what happened until he has Kurt pinned against the lockers, hands tight on his shoulders. He can feel his heart beating, and the chill creep up his spine.  
"If you breathe a WORD -"

"What are you gonna do about it? _Kill_ me? Please. There's not a damn thing you can do to stop me."

Kurt laughs, and brings his knee upwards in a quick jerk.

FUCK. Kurt kicked him in the damn nuts. He stumbles to the ground clutching himself. Who knew the kid had such good aim?

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE??" Mr Schue runs over and grabs Kurt. "Kurt, are you ok?"

(Oh shit, Dave. You're in serious shit now.) Dave groans, and pushes himself onto his knees.

"Fuck, that HURT, Hummel!"

"Good I hope I made you sterile you neanderthal, not that it matters since you're a total fla-"

"SHUT UP!"

Mr Shue drags Dave off the floor. "OK thats it you two! We are going to the office NOW."

Mr. Schue pulls Dave and Kurt into the office, and sets them in chairs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Figgins was not happy. The students were always interrupting lunch. Can't a man ever have a peaceful day?

"Well, Principal Figgins, I caught these two fighting in the hallway. It appears that Mr. Karofsky HASN'T been staying away from Kurt."

Figgins sighed. "What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Karofsky?"

Dave jumps up. "I didn't do anything! I swear, I was just there when it happened."

"Yeah right!" Kurt exclaims "Just like the last time! And the time before that! You _never_ stop, Karofsky! Only now? I'm not scared anymore! I won't let you get away with bullying me. I'm standing up for myself, and I can't believe you thought I'd stand down and take it!"

"Hey!" Dave interrupts "Look, I didn't want to do anything ok? I tried to talk Azzy out of it, but the dude wouldn't back down! I tried- "

Suddenly, the door flies open. The receptionist pops her head in and shrieks " Principal Figgins, someone set a stinkbomb off in Sue's office, and she's going nuts! She says it screwed up her intercom and the fire pop fried her wires. She wants all the teachers there asap or she's calling her lawyer!!"

The principal shakes his head. "Ok boys. We'll be back. Wait here, and no funny business."

Mr. Schue and Figgins rush out, leaving the boys sitting in the chairs.

 

Dave sighs, and gets up from the chair to walk around the desk. He had to put some distance in between them. He couldn't be that close. There is nothing for him to take his mind off this, so he settles for shifting some papers around. The jock knocks over the lamp in his nervousness, not realizing it switched on the intercom with his movements.  
{ Students cover their ears from the loud screeching noise. The look upwards expectantly, waiting for Figgins accented voice to sound over the intercom. Instead, They hear:}

Kurt scoffs.  
"How graceful, Karofsky."

"SHUT UP HUMMEL!"

"What? Not used to me fighting back? Now you know how it FEELS, Asshole!"

"Just- STOP. Leave it alone!"

Kurt Giggles. ( He's so cute when he giggles.. wait. DON'T. STOP THINKING. )

"OH so you want me to STOP, I didn't realize."

"STOP TALKING TO ME DAMMIT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

"And why not?" Kurt sneers "It's not like you ever stopped when I asked. When I told I didn't want you near me - "

He just wouldn't stop, and it was just like the last time. He's flushed, and beautiful... wearing an outfit that makes Dave's mouth water. If Kurt wasn't quiet, Dave was going to -"Seriously, If you don't SHUT UP I'm going to do something- !!"

Kurt looked at Dave and barked out " Last time THAT happened you KISSED me."

{Emma Pillsbury-Howell's pencil scratches across the page of the file she was organizing, and looks up gasping at the intercom. She is wide eyed and frozen for two seconds. And then she takes off running.

Rachel Berry grasps Finn Hudsons hand as they stare astonished at the wall. Karofsky did WHAT?

The other glee kids all stop their songs and the choir room is utter silence.}

 

Dave stumbled into a chair and sat down. He knew Kurt didn't like the kiss but that doesn't mean he wanted to hear it. He's hurt, but he has to fight back.

"Hummel. I'm being really serious right now. Shut up."

But Kurt won't let up. Dave knows he won't. It's one of the most amazing things about him. His strength. Dave admires it so much.

"NO! You stole my first kiss. You made me leave my friends, my school, my glee club... Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

He slouches further into the seat and hisses "I don't _hate_ you, Fancy!"

Kurt makes an incomprehensible noise. "THEN WHY? Why did you torture me? And don't say It's because I'm a loser. Or in the glee club. And We KNOW it's not because I'm gay.It was special treatment. You didn't pick on anyone but me for _months_. So why-"

"Because I love you!" Dave shouts. He jumps up, and gestures towards Kurt. "Are you fucking happy Hummel?" I. LOVE. YOU. You think I like it? You think I havent tried not to? You're under my skin... it boils and it itches and your presence is always there!"

{Emma runs faster. *Why did they decided now would be a good day to wax these floors. Oh god, I'm too late.*

Artie Abrams gulps and starts humming while resting his head in Brittany Pierce's lap; she's brushing his head. He must he hearing things.

Azimio Adams chokes on his orange juice as he returns in from the outside courtyard. Was that... DAVE? And HUMMEL?}

 

The words tumble out like quicksand, Dave can't stop them even if he wanted to. He hears a gasp from Kurt, but he doesn't stop, WON'T stop. Kurt should know. He's put him through so much, and Kurt has the wrong idea of WHY. His shoulders sag, and he continues.

"I... I can't get you out of my head. I think about you all the time, dream about you..." Dave exhaled shakily. "I wish... I wish I didn't... IT didn't hurt so damn bad."

Dave looks up and meets Kurt's eyes. The face reminds him so much of the locker room, shocked and frozen, that he tears up and looks at the floor.

"I didn't mean to kiss you...", Dave babbled, "but you were in my face, LOOKING at me with those beautiful eyes; you smelled so good. I couldn't help myself. I'd take it back if I could. I didn't... I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you! I just... I couldn't see you any other way you know?"

{Noah Puckerman scowls and cracks his knuckles next to his girlfriend, Lauren Zizes, who was copying his motions. How long ago WAS this?

Emma is panting in exertion running as fast as possible. *Why did I have to do paper work in the teachers lounge today? I should have been in my office*}

 

He stood up and started to pace, tears running unoticed down his face. How could Kurt think he hated him? It was all so obvious. It's one of the reasons Dave tried so hard to be the bully, and never show any other emotion.

"I was just gonna leave you alone after the kiss you know. I figured... I'd done enough damage. But then you bombarded me with that stupid fucking short preppy kid, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN SCHOOL! I was so jealous, and pissed....I was so afraid you would tell someone else. I had to make sure you wouldn't. And... and then -"

Dave broke off and sank down to his knees, sobbing out - "You left. And it was all because me. It felt like you ripped my heart out and took it with you. I couldn't. I couldn't take it. And My father was so suspicious, he kept asking me WHY YOU? What am I supposed to say? Dad by the way, even though you and mom have shoved this idea of men only being with women down my throat... I'm ga-....I like a dude!"

He pauses. "But ... I can't be ga- ...gay. Don't you SEE? I can't be! My family... My friends... Hockey... Football.. I'd lose everything I love."

Dave chuckles bitterly. "Besides you. And lets face it. I don't even HAVE you. We both know I'm not your type, Fancy."

{The Jocks look stunned. Karofsky was gay. How was He gay? This had to be a joke. Was it April Fools day?

Tina and Mike hold onto each other tightly, with tears streaming down their faces. How could this be real? How didn't they see this right under their noses all this time?}

He sniffles and gazes at Kurt, in the way he never got the chance to show. Kurt just looks down at him, tears in his eyes and looking - concerned? No. Couldn't be. He's just imagining things in his head again. Dave returns his gaze downwards, playing with his fingers.

"I've never hated you." Dave mumbled. "NEVER. Don't think that. I hate ME. I hate what I am, how I have to act... and I wish I was as brave as you Kurt. I really do. I wish things were different. Sometimes I wish I had never met you, just so I could save us both what I put you through. But then... I wouldn't have been able to meet someone as incredible as you. And you are incredible. I just... wanted a chance."

{Emma rounds the corner of the hallway, racing towards that wooden door.

Santana's permanent "Bitch face" slipped off about 2 minutes ago. She can't help but to wonder how Dave kept this all to himself. He's going to need someone now, she realizes. Santana bites her lip, and starts to plan.

Mercedes Jones cannot stop shaking. Her mouth is open wide, and her usually loud musical voice is missing. Poor Kurt! She thinks. Poor Karofsky. How can she not feel bad for someone that messed up in the head. How did Kurt deal with this alone? Why didn't he tell her? Or Finn? Someone? }

 

Kurt bites his lip and reaches out with an outstretched hand. "Dav-"

Both jerk in suprise when Mrs. Pillsbury- Howell barrels into the room, shoes clicking loudly on the linoleum flooring. "BOYS. STOP." {STOP.... STOP...}

Dave furrows his brow and looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean stop?" He asks. Then he hears it again. and again.

Emma rushes towards the desk and slams her hand down on the intercom and- all is quiet. She pants loudly. He pales. Wait a minute. Did she just ... no. no no no. It couldn't have been on.

Kurt breathes out and "Oh god....", His face rapidly turning green. He looks down at Dave and wrenches out "That's not... I didn't mean to... no."

"Dave", Emma gently says "I need you to come with me now."

Dave looks up at Emma and sees her face. OH god. It was on. EVERYONE... Every. Single. Person... heard that. He stumbles to the trashcan and begins to puke.

The Guidance counselor bites her lip and looks towards Kurt. She motions him towards the door. Kurt stares at her and glances at Dave. He opens his mouth to speak and starts towards Dave with an intent to comfort the boy, and Emma shakes her head quickly. Kurt slowly and quietly leaves.

When Dave finally comes back to himself, Emma is patting his back and making shh-ing noises. He shudders and shuts his eyes. His nose is stuffed, and his face feels hot. He glances around and sees Kurt is gone and he feels his face crumble again. Of course he would leave, Dave thinks. Why the hell would he stay?

"I made him leave, Dave." Emma admits. "I need you to come with me. We have to ... find you somewhere to calm down. It's going to be ok."

As they make their way towards the door, Dave realizes with a jolt: It's not going to be ok. It never will. Because he can already hear the whispers.  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on [community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/7446.html](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_angst_meme/7446.html?thread=9760534) prompt from the Glee angst meme.


End file.
